The present invention generally relates to the use of fatty alcohol polyalkoxy alkyl ethers as emulsifiers, dispersants, wetting agents and solvents for adjuvant concentrates, pesticide compositions, and aqueous pesticide compositions.
Insecticides, insect repellents, fungicides, bactericides, bacteriostats, herbicides, and plant growth regulators are normally formulated into various products for use on crops, for insect control, weed control and the like. Alternatively, the products may be formulated as liquids or powders or granules. Solvents, emulsifiers, dispersing agents and wetting agents are normally incorporated into such compositions to ensure the preparation of a uniform pesticide formulation.
These formulation components are also selected to ensure that the pesticide composition will disperse or emulsify evenly in a tank mix at the point of application. They also have a third purpose which is to ensure optimum delivery of the tank mix preparation to the targeted pest or substrate. Sometimes these surfactants incorporated in pesticide formulations are not sufficient to fully ensure stable tank mixes when such tank mixes contain multiple components. Similarly, it may be necessary to add adjuvants to the tank mix for full stability. It is widely known that adding adjuvants which contain surfactants to the tank mix will realize the desired stabilization. Moreover, additional quantities of surfactants have been shown to potentiate pesticidal activity of many pesticides and there are many adjuvant formulations that have been developed for this purpose. Surfactants are nearly always components of these adjuvants ranging from minor components to the sole component.